


Как снять напряжение

by fidelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Dean, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касу и Дину нужно меньше пристальных взглядов и больше глупого хихиканья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как снять напряжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the tension breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182596) by [mnwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood). 



Впервые Кас и Дин занялись сексом после того, как неделями смотрели друг другу в глаза, нежно целовались и каждую ночь обнимались на кровати. Дин ошибочно предполагал, что после шести лет сексуального напряжения они сразу же, ровно за секунду перейдут от нуля к ста процентам. Но, похоже, они настолько же медленно строят отношения, насколько долго их избегают.

Поэтому, когда однажды ночью Дин решает сделать первый шаг после нескольких минут объятий, его сердце бьётся до смешного быстро, а на лбу каплями собирается пот. Он нависает над Касом и останавливается, они смотрят друг другу в глаза слишком долго, а затем Дин наконец-то наклоняется и целует его. 

Когда Дин начинает всерьёз увлекаться, он трётся об Каса и чувствует, что тот тоже возбуждён. Дин отстраняется, смотрит Касу в глаза и в тот же момент понимает, что они никогда даже не говорили об этом. 

Насколько Дин знает, Кас никогда раньше не занимался сексом с мужчиной. Дин тоже. Что будет слишком? Чего недостаточно? С чего им начать? 

Пока Дин обдумывает этот растущий список вопросов, на его заднице неожиданно оказывается рука Каса – пальцы ищут вход. Дин подпрыгивает, а потом собирается. 

– Ты хочешь?.. – предлагает он. 

Кас хмурится и коротко кивает. 

Они быстро избавляются от одежды и находят смазку. Дин берёт руку Каса в свою и подносит её куда нужно. Кас, кажется, знает что делает, и когда Дин достаточно растянут (не безболезненный для него процесс), Кас подносит свой член, и Дин насаживается на него. 

Проходит несколько неловких минут, пока Дин морщится и пытается привыкнуть, а Кас просто лежит, не зная, что делать дальше. Как только Дину становится достаточно комфортно, он начинает слегка двигаться, и Кас следует его примеру. Оба тихо стонут и вздыхают, но помимо этого стоит почти устрашающая тишина. 

Ещё через пару минут Дин понимает, что он даже не взглянул на Каса, поэтому смотрит на него. 

И начинает хохотать. 

Дин смеётся так сильно, что ему приходится отстраниться от члена Каса и уткнуться лицом в подушку. 

– Дин. Дин, что случилось? Почему ты смеёшься? Что я сделал не так? Дин.

– Извини, это было – просто – твоё лицо, – у Дина получается произнести это между приступами смеха. – Я не могу – это было – так ужасно. 

– Моё лицо? Моё лицо ужасно? 

– Нет, нет, твоё лицо смешное. С-секс… он был просто не очень – не очень хорош, чувак.

В этот момент оно исчезает. Шестилетнее сексуальное напряжение – долгие взгляды, тяготящее молчание, не произнесённые, но понятые слова – всё исчезает в тот момент, когда Кастиэль тоже начинает смеяться. 

Они приникают друг к другу, сталкиваются лбами, переплетают ноги и продолжают смеяться, пока не начинают болеть рёбра. 

– И правда, было ужасно, – соглашается Кас, когда они успокоились. 

– Надо было сначала об этом поговорить. И, наверное, надо было начать с… чего-то другого, прежде чем, ну, ты понял…

– Да, наверное, в следующий раз надо сначала попробовать использовать руки или рты. 

После этой фразы Дин снова начинает смеяться. 

– Боже, не могу поверить, что я боялся поговорить с тобой о сексе. 

– У нас превосходно получается не говорить друг с другом на важные темы.

– Точно. Хочешь попробовать ещё раз?

Кас наклоняется и целует Дина в лоб. 

– Спи. Попробуем завтра. 

***  
Следующим утром Дин просыпается от ощущения тёплых ладоней на своих бёдрах. 

– Боже, чувак, дай мне сначала проснуться, – жалуется Дин, переворачиваясь на спину. 

Кас сидит около его ног, его голова находится в опасной близости от утреннего стояка Дина. 

– Дай мне знать, когда проснёшься достаточно, чтобы я мог продолжить. 

Дин хихикает и видит, что Кас нависает над ним, как будто находится на старте и ждёт команды «марш». 

– Хорошо, валяй, старайся как можешь, нетерпеливый. 

– В этот раз не смеяться, – серьёзно произносит Кас, из-за чего Дин, конечно, смеётся. 

Но когда Кас начинает массировать и покусывать внутреннюю часть бёдер Дина, ему уже не до смеха. 

Дин уверен, что Кас провёл исследование, пока он спал, потому что он, кажется, точно знает что делает. Он действует медленно, дразнит настолько искусно, что когда его пальцы слегка задевают яйца Дина, Дин со стоном выгибается над кроватью. 

Сначала Кас использует руку, почти благоговейно дотрагиваясь до члена Дина, как будто пытается всё про него узнать. Но потом Дин внезапно ощущает прикосновение языка к щёлке, вздыхает и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Кас.

Кас смотрит на него так, как будто его застали на месте преступления, и спрашивает:

– Я что-то сделал не так?

– Нет! Нет-нет, продолжай, извини. 

После того как Кас ещё немного подразнил Дина, он наконец-то берёт его член в рот, настолько глубоко, насколько может. Кас действует нежно и методично, старается быть осторожным, но Дину всё равно. Рот Каса на его члене, и это всё, что важно. 

Но затем Кас неожиданно с шумом отстраняется и говорит:

– Твой пенис меньше моего. 

Дин накрывает лицо руками и смеётся, пока ему не становится трудно дышать. Кас терпеливо ждёт, но когда Дин заканчивает, его член уже не стоит.

– Чёрт возьми, Кас. Нам надо поработать над твоими грязными разговорчиками. 

– Я всего лишь–

– Убил весь настрой, назвав мой член маленьким. Да, я понял. 

– Я сказал, что он меньше моего, а не маленький вообще. Нормальный, среднего размера человеческий пенис.

Дин бросает подушку Касу в лицо и снова начинает смеяться. 

– Извини, что у меня не гигантский член, как у тебя, придурок. Как будто это имеет значение. Единственное место, где он когда-то окажется – твой рот.

– Да, ценное замечание. Думаю, твой член целиком поместится в мой рот, в отличие от моего.

– Подожди. Что? Ты только что– Кас, ты можешь сам у себя отсосать?

– Да. Разве… люди обычно так не делают?

И Дин снова начинает смеяться. Но ещё он немного возбуждён благодаря мысли о том, как Кас сосёт собственный член, и Дин просит немедленно это продемонстрировать. В итоге получается потрясающе, и как только Кас приступает, Дин обхватывает рукой свой член и дрочит. Они кончают с разницей в несколько минут, а потом, когда вместе принимают душ, они не могут перестать смеяться над тем, что даже не дотронулись друг до друга во время их первого удачного секса. 

***  
Наконец-то после полутора недель неловкой возни, испорченного настроя и взаимных минетов (уровень успешности – шестьдесят процентов) Дин и Кас решают снова попробовать полную программу. 

На этот раз они всё проговаривают, составив план действий до того, как снять хотя бы один предмет одежды. (Один из пунктов: «Не говорить о размере члена, пока мы оба не закончим»). Это не лучшая прелюдия, которая бывала у Дина, но точно самая полезная.

Они решают, что Дин будет опираться на руки и колени, чтобы они с Касом не смотрели друг на друга, рискуя рассмеяться над выражениями лиц. Это не настолько интимно, насколько хотелось бы Дину, но это их лучшая идея.

Ещё они решают говорить во время секса, но только о технических моментах. Дин должен говорить Касу, что приятно и что нужно изменить, а Кас должен спрашивать, в порядке ли Дин и можно ли продолжать.

На этот раз всё хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Всё происходит громко, быстро, и оба кончают, ни разу не засмеявшись. 

Они заранее подготовили влажное полотенце, и Дин вытирает их обоих, пока они отходят от оргазма. 

– Это было… потрясающе, – говорит Кас, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

– Ага.

– Тебе понравилось? 

– Эм, да. А тебе?

– Да.

– Врёшь, так ведь? – спрашивает Дин, сворачиваясь калачиком рядом с Касом и обнимая его рукой в районе груди. 

– Вру.

– О, слава богу. Да, не было весело. Потрясный секс, но не весело.

– Как это вообще возможно? Мы всё сделали идеально. 

Дин всем телом ложится на Каса и кладёт подбородок на его скрещенные руки. 

– Думаю, мы недостаточно смеялись, приятель. 

***  
– Да, так куда лучше. Могу видеть твоё дурацкое лицо, – дразнит Дин, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и вырывая из Каса стон.

– Я не знаю, куда деть свои ноги. 

Дин оборачивается и видит, что ноги Каса ровно лежат на кровати. 

– Думаю, и так хорошо. 

– Секс – это сложно, – немного грустно замечает Кас, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Дина и приподнимая свои бёдра. 

– Ах-уф, нет, да, эм-

– Я рад, что учусь с тобой, как правильно им заниматься.

В ответ на это Дин глупо улыбается, целует Каса, и они хихикают, хихикают, чёрт возьми, и у Каса такое смешное выражение лица, когда он кончает, что Дин плачет от смеха и чуть не пропускает собственный оргазм.

***  
Прямота речей Каса в постели быстро становится для Дина любимой частью секса. Когда атмосфера слишком серьёзная, Кас снимает напряжение фразами:

– У тебя на щеке ресница, Дин.

– Ты сегодня сжимаешься больше обычного, Дин.

– Думаешь, Сэм знает, что ты предпочитаешь пассивную позицию в сексе? (– О боже, чувак, никогда больше не упоминай моего брата, пока твой член в моей заднице). 

– Не думаю, что мы приняли удобную позу, Дин.

– Ты знаешь, что на твоём теле меньше волос, чем в среднем у взрослых мужчин?

Постепенно Кас добавляет нелепости, от которых Дин краснеет и отводит глаза. И Дин бы умер, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, как легко Кас может разрушить всю его защиту.

– У тебя очень красивое лицо, Дин.

– Ты очень хороший партнёр для секса, Дин. 

– Я никогда не замечал, насколько яркие у тебя веснушки.

– Мне нравится вкус твоей спермы. 

– Не думаю, что мне что-либо нравится больше, чем твой член. Только если твоя задница. 

– Дин, я хочу, чтобы ты постоянно был голым. Хотелось бы, чтобы люди не относились к этому странно.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, Дин. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь. 

В это время Дин и Кас смотрят друг другу в глаза, держат лица друг друга в ладонях, кончают почти беззвучно и падают друг на друга, как будто им отчаянно нужно за кого-то держаться. Они никогда не знают заранее, каким будет секс, – весёлым или серьёзным, – но учатся наслаждаться и тем, и другим.

***  
Дин случайно обнаруживает, что Кас боится щекотки. Однажды он делает Касу минет и чуть не давится, когда Кас выгибается и кричит, чтобы Дин прекратил. 

Дин отстраняется и строго спрашивает:

– Что за хрень, чувак?

– Мои-мои бёдра. Ты щекотал внутреннюю часть бёдер.

Дин смотрит вниз, где его руки обхватили ноги Каса, и понимает, что большими пальцами выводил на бёдрах круги.

– Ты боишься щекотки.

– Да, кажется, так.

Дин злобно ухмыляется, Кас смотрит на него с паникой во взгляде, и Дин бросается на него.

Напрочь забыв про секс, Дин придавливает Каса к кровати и влажно чмокает его в живот. Кас визжит и пытается скинуть Дина, но только вполсилы, и Дин продолжает пытку при помощи пальцев. 

Кас ёрзает, борется и хихикает, а потом исчезает прямо из-под Дина. Дин падает лицом на кровать и начинает хохотать. 

– Кас! Что за чёрт? Почему ты голый? – Дин слышит крик Сэма где-то в бункере. 

Дин смеётся настолько сильно, что едва не пропускает ответ Каса. 

– Я, эм, я-твой брат-он-

– О боже. Я не собираюсь это слушать. Передай Дину, что я его убью. 

Кас появляется через несколько секунд с поникшими плечами и нахмуренными бровями. 

– Я не смог проконтролировать, куда полечу. Твой брат был на кухне. 

– Извини, Сэмми! – сквозь смех кричит Дин, когда Кас кидается на него и выясняет, что Дин тоже очень боится щекотки.

После этого они две недели не занимаются сексом. Каждый раз, когда они пытаются начать, всё превращается в соревнования по щекотке, пока у обоих не заслезятся глаза. 

***  
Дин начинает по-разному называть Каса в постели, чтобы заставить его смеяться. Всё начинается с глупостей вроде «горячие губки», «красавчик» и «тигр», но постепенно перерастает в «ангельский пирожок», «няшка-милашка» и «задничка». 

Первые несколько раз, когда это происходит, Кас в замешательстве щурится. Но потом это прекращается, и он становится застенчивым и неловким. Кас игриво стукает Дина по руке, когда тот называет его «ореховым кексиком». Он отодвигает лицо Дина и закатывает глаза, когда тот шепчет:

– Знаешь, ты больше похож на моего чертёнка, чем на моего ангелочка.

Через какое-то время это Касу надоедает, и он решает отплатить тем же. В один из тех серьёзных моментов, когда слова остаются несказанными, Кас неожиданно выдаёт соблазнительным голосом:

– Твоё лицо похоже на пудинг. 

Дин настолько сильно смеётся, что падает с кровати. 

Кас начинает делать так и на публике. Они сидят в ресторане с Сэмом, и Кас спрашивает: 

– Можешь передать мне соль, тыковка?

– Конечно, большой мальчик, – с бесстрастным лицом отвечает Дин, а Сэм пытается понять, что за фигня происходит. 

Дину и Касу становится до смешного комфортно друг с другом, и они часто забывают, что Сэм не привык к такому их поведению. Однажды Сэм наедине спрашивает у Дина, что случилось с напряжением, и Дин отвечает:

– Мы его сняли.

Ласковые прозвища, щекотка и прямолинейные признания никогда бы не пришли Дину на ум в списке того, что ему нравится в отношениях.

Но, с другой стороны, мысль о ком-то вроде Каса тоже никогда не пришла бы ему в голову.


End file.
